The invention relates to a fuel injection system for externally ignited internal combustion engines which includes as air flow metering mechanism. The air flow meter controls a fuel metering system which has a fuel injection orifice located within the induction tube upstream of a throttle valve that is actuated arbitrarily.
In injection systems of this type, it is difficult to obtain a satisfactory mixture preparation, especially in the domain of engine idling, among other things, of fuel condensation, which occurs on the throttle valve that is located between the injection orifice and the inlet to the engine.
In order to overcome this difficulty, a known fuel injection system provides a heater element for heating the throttle valve so as to prevent fuel condensation thereon.